Aoi Haruna
Aoi Haruna is the oldest son of Shousuke Haruna and Eiri Haruna, and the twin of Ayu Haruna . Basic Stats Full Name: Haruna Aoi (春名 葵) Aliases and Nicknames: none Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 16 Birthdate: 24 April Earth Blood Type: B Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Languages: Japanese, working English, working French Occupation: Student Appearance HEIGHT: 5'9"/175cm WEIGHT: 150lb/68kg Body: Tall and slender, the perfect prettyboy. His chest and arms are well-built enough to be defined without being grizzly, and he has no body hair to speak of. His hips are slim and masculine-- everything about him is slim, even his long fingers. Hair: Medium-length and lightly wavy, he often tries to tame it down to straighter styles. He usually leaves it its natural black, but he's been known to add colored or blond highlights. It's always cut to a very fashionable style. Eyes: Almond-shaped and a rich cocoa brown. Skin: Smooth, dotted sparsely with little brown spots. Light but with a definite Asian hue, and tends to tan a lot in the summer. (He's been known to use whitening cream to take the tan away once fall comes and it becomes less in-style). Voice: Lighthearted, with an almost camp overtone, Aoi has a romantic tenor voice that's good at being goofy, or sexy. Clothing: He likes fashionable clothes, and takes full advantage of the money he has to spend on them. He takes after his father Shousuke Haruna with a hint more taste for color. Additional: Has a small brown spot on his face, to the left under his lips. Personality Aoi has a cheerful disposition, and is an extrovert like none other. He's a people's person, always friendly and level-headed. However this creates issues when he tries to make everyone like him, and he has real trouble with disappointing people's expectations of him. Aoi has been known to come up with half-assed double-standards that allow him to pursue everything he likes, often at the cost of fidelity. Most notably, Aoi likes to have girlfriends while loving his brother, insisting that the two fall under different classifications of love (though he has sex with both). At the end of the day Aoi just wants other people to be happy, and he can't go for very long doing something that hurts. Even if he has periods of stupidity, in the end, he wants to make ammends. Aoi is also very booksmart, succeeding at most every subject at school and many instruments. He has a taste for language and theater, and basically the only talent he's lacking is visual arts. Admittedly, he's never tried, but he isn't interested, and would rather let Ayu have his moment in the sun. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Shopping for clothes, guitar, parties, trivia, game shows, doramas, BL (secretly), exploring or vacationing, card games, drinking games, acting Color: Yellow/Gold Food and Drink: Peaches, Peach smoothies, Cabbage, Carrots, Sunny-side up eggs, Apple vodka. Fragrance: Armani Code Cigarette: Dadvidoff found a couple that his dad was hiding Music: Rock, Electronica, Dubstep, Metal Clothing: boutique-wear, designer jeans and graphic tees and lots of masculine jewelry. Underwear: boxer-briefs. Animal: Dogs, penguins, wild horses Season: Spring and Summer Place: Home with Ayu or out with friends. Book: Teen fiction, Thriller, Mystery Movie: Adventure, Action, Thriller, Horror Subject: All of them. Sport: Soccer, Rugby, Track Lucky Number: 9 Sexual: Bisexual Other Likes: intimate moments with Ayu. Porn (including schoolgirl, foot fetishes, and college orgies) Dislikes: Intimacy with anyone who smells, unclean bathrooms, needing to shit in public bathrooms Fears: Being a disappointment to everyone, not following his own dreams due to pressure, making mistakes due to pressure. Disgusts: Other boys around Ayu, Hardcore fetishes that imply non-con like BDSM or rape fantasy. Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ENFP IQ: 140 Intelligence, Gifted Political Views: Democratic Socialist Religion: Apathetic Background Under Construction Relationships Lovers *Ayu Haruna: the two have a secret incestuous relationship. *Many Girlfriends: Aoi has slept with the top 10% of the hottest girls in his grade level, and a smattering of girls here and there from later grades. Friends *Aoi has a wide circle of friends, no one in particular he considers a best friend. He likes to hang out with these people; if he has something that needs confessing, it goes straight to Ayu's ears. Enemies *Takumi Nakayama: He's Ayu's best friend, but Aoi can't stand him. He's positive that Takumi wants-- or has had-- sex with Ayu. He's preposterously jealous because he feels like the two of them have a better relationship than he has with Ayu. Family * Shousuke Haruna: Father. * Eiri Haruna: Father. * Ayu Haruna: Twin Brother. * Arisa Chiba: Mother. The boys know her as Auntie Arisa. Pets Under Construction Additional Info and Trivia * Aoi holds a motorcycle licence and drives a suzuki with room for two, snugly. He wants a sports car when he can hold a full licence. * Aoi knows he's expected to go to his father's alma mater, Tokyo U, but he doesn't want to go to a different school from Ayu. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Loki's Characters Category:Taurus Category:Asian Category:Roleplay Category:Seme Category:Questionably Heterosexual Category:Go Down Rockin